


Off His Game

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Destiel Promptober, Fluff, M/M, Nanowrimo Promptober 2018, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean takes a bet that he can get a mysterious alpha's number in fifteen minutes in a coffee shop.Day One Prompt: Coffee Shop





	Off His Game

Off His Game By: CastielsHeart

"You have had a dry spell lately. You haven't lost your touch, have you Dean?" Charlie said before taking a sip of her mocha latte. Charlie was Dean's best friend and confidant. She was a fiery but nerdy redheaded omega. She had helped Dean a lot in coming to terms with being an omega himself. Dean huffed at her comment but refused to answer.

"Yeah Dean you haven't had a flavor of the week in a couple of months. You haven't even hit on any one Cher. Are you sick?" Benny his Cajun alpha best friend asked.

He knew they wouldn't leave well enough alone. He really didn't want to talk about this in the middle of Charlie's very public favorite coffee shop. "I just haven't felt like it alright. No one has caught my interest."

"Dean Winchester the campus's biggest flirt has lost his charms maybe." Charlie accused.

"I have not. I can still charm the pants off anyone." Dean knew as soon as it was out of his mouth he had made a big mistake.

"Really would you like to make that interesting Cher?" Benny smiled deviously.

"Yeah Winchester. We'll pick someone in this very coffee shop and you'll have fifteen minutes to at least get their number. I'll bet you $200 that you can't get it done." Charlie seemed pretty sure Dean was going to lose. Dean wasn't one to back down from a challenge but he hoped he didn't regret this.

"Fine you're on." Dean said with more confidence than he really had. He really had been off his game lately. Hookups just weren't doing it anymore. He felt like he needed something more or that he had been missing something all this time. Dean wasn't much for chick flick moments but lately he constantly felt like he was on the verge of one.

Charlie scanned the room looking for a conquest for Dean. That is when her eye settled on the alpha she saw almost everyday. He was at his usual table with his trench coat and signature backwards tie. The guy had eternal sex hair and a voice so deep that even though Charlie wasn't into guys it even did a little something for her. She had seen the man hit on numerous times by men and women both alpha, omega, and beta and the guy had turned them all down. Charlie smiled because that $200 was definitely going to be hers.

"Alright Dean the table in the corner. The man wearing the suit and the trench coat. You have fifteen minutes. Do you accept the challenge?' Charlie said all dramatic.

Dean gave her a bitch face but said, "Fine Char but get ready to pay up." Dean decided that he would fake it until he made it.

"Good luck!" Benny said with a chuckle. Dean abandoned his coffee and headed toward the indicated table. Dean didn't even pay much attention to the guy as he crossed the room. The only thought in his head was who still wore trench coats?

"Hello I...." Dean stuttered out. Maybe he had lost his game. The man looked up at Dean and he was floored. Those mesmerizing blue eyes. He knew those eyes. "Cas!" Dean squeaked out. Dean and Cas had been best friends up until they were 13. That is when Dean's father had uprooted the family to follow a job opportunity. At the time they had both been unpresented.

"Dean." Cas said tilting his head in what Dean would never admit out loud had always made his heart beat faster. Cas was an alpha. He could smell Cas' and it was divine. He smelled like coffee and leather and Dean wanted wrapped himself in it. 

Cas got a good whiff of Dean when someone opened the front door and let in a breeze in their direction. Dean smelled like caramel and apple and Cas wanted to savor it. "You're an omega." Cas blurted out much to his embarrassment. "Sorry I always say stupid things. I was sure you were going to be an alpha."

"Yeah my dad wasn't to happy when I presented." Dean said trying not to let to much of the hurt he felt about that color his voice. His dad was dead now and he had learned to accept who he was damn it! "Can I sit?" Dean asked.

"Of course. I never thought I would see you again." Cas said smiling warmly. 

"Yeah I thought the same. Hey Cas I didn't know it was you when I walked over. My friends bet me that I couldn't get your number in fifteen minutes." Dean said looking back at Charlie and Benny. "I haven't been very sociable lately. I think they were worried."

"You not sociable. You were the biggest flirt, even back when we were kids." Cas smiled.

"Random hookups just haven't been doing anything for me lately." Dean had always been able to open up to Cas. "What about you Cas?"

"I've never had a hookup in my life." Cas said.

"Really Cas. You're gorgeous. Why not?" Dean couldn't believe his ears. Cas looked like walking sex to him.

"Well my heart belonged to someone I couldn't have." Cas said with sad eyes. Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach. So Cas did like someone. Damn Dean wished it was him.

"Well whoever they are they are damned lucky." Dean said and genuinely meant it.

"Are you damned lucky Dean?" Cas asked with a humorous smile on his sexy face.

"What?!" Dean was confused, stunned and excited all at once.

"Every since we were kids Dean." Cas lamented.

"You're serious." Dean choked out.

"Yes." Cas smile faltered a bit.

"Hey Cas." Dean said almost as a whisper.

"Yes Dean." Cas said looking at Dean with hope.

"Me too." Dean said and blushed.

"Can i kiss you?" Cas asked. Cas looked like he wanted to pounce on Dean. Dean really liked that visual.

"Hell yeah! I'll be eternally disappointed if you don't" Dean said dramatically.

Cas put his hand on the back of Dean's head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Dean melted into Cas. This is what Dean has been missing. "Alpha" Dean declared when they pulled apart.

"Omega" Cas said in his damned sexy voice and Dean was on him again kissing him way to graphically for public consumption.

Meanwhile across the room Charlie couldn't believe her eyes. Dean was practically eating the, what she thought was an unobtainable alpha's, face off. "Damn!" Charlie muttered.

"Looks like you lost $200 Cher." Benny said laughing.

"Shut it!" Charlie grumbled to which Benny just kept chuckling.


End file.
